The Prom
by KlarolineFeelsForever
Summary: Caroline and Klaus finally go to prom. But would this lead to something more?


Caroline zipped up her dress and put on her shoes. Bonnie texted her saying,"He just asked me if we can ride together alone. He's so cute. Caroline i'm riding with him. I know we planned to ride to prom all together but I have to bail on you. I'm sorry." Caroline couldn't believe that she would have to ride to prom with Klaus all by herself. She didn't want to ride with him alone but at the same time, she did. She was disapponted but excitied. " It's ok boo. I'll see you there. :)." Caroline replied. She ran to her closet to grab her purse then by then there was a knock on the door. " Coming" Caroline yelled then walked fast to the door. When she opened the door, she and Klaus had a moment of silence. She thought he looked really good in his suit. She wouldn't mind seeing him with it off though... and without underwear either. She tried to shake off that dirty thought. She still didn't want to admit she had a crush. Klaus finally broke the silence. " You look dashing Caroline." He said with a smile. "You don't look so bad yourself Klaus." She replied. " I brought your corsage." "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful. Thank you." Klaus put the corsage on Caroline's left arm. " Well love we've got to get going. The limo it waiting." "Limo?" Caroline said with excitment. When she walked out the house she saw a black hummer limo. "I never rode in one before" Caroline said. " Well after today you can never say that last sentence again." Klaus smiled. She smiled back. " Well what are you waiting for love? Get in." When Caroline walked in there were black leather seats with lighten dots on the wall. She ceiling had the lighten dots too. It looked like stars. There was a tv and nice speakers on the side. It looked amazing. " WOW. It's so beautiful in here. The little stars look so beautiful." She said amazed. " They can never compare the beauty in your eyes." Klaus said. Caroline blushed then looked away. Klaus smiled. " So shall we start the ride." Klaus asked. "Yes. By the way. It's going to be only me and you. Bonnie and her boyfriend are riding by themselves." Klaus got very excitied on the inside. "Ok. That's fine Caroline. Lets go."

When they got to the school. Caroline noticed everyone was looking at the limo. She enjoyed the attention. When they got out Caroline and Klaus locked arms and walked into the building. She say Bonnie and started walking towards her. "OMG you look wonderful." Caroline said. " Same to you. Wow." Bonnie replied. " Again sorry for bailing on last minute." "Again Bonnie it's alright." Elena walked to them. "You both look good!" Elena said. " You too!" Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time. Slow music came on and Elena went off to dance with Damon and Bonnie went to go dance with her boyfriend. So Caroline started walking towards Klaus. "May I have this dance?" Klaus asked. "Of course you can." Caroline answered. When they started dancing Klaus started to laught. " What is so funny?" Caroline asked. " Nothing. This is the same song we had our first dance to at my party." "Really? I can't believe you remembered." Caroline said. "Of course I remember, love. I fancy you." At that moment they looked each other in the eyes. Caroline could not resist. They bothed leaned in and kissed. It was a nice kiss, it lasted about 10 seconds. When they stopped Caroline and Klaus smilied. Then Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Tylor. They both just stared at each other. Then Tylor walked away. " What's wrong love?" Klaus asked looking very concerned. "Nothing" Caroline said.

When the dance ended Klaus took Caroline home in the limo. "The prom was very wonderful Caroline, or should i say your majesty?" Caroline smiled. She was happy that Klaus and herself won prom king and queen. But Tylor was still on her mind. When they got to Carolines house Klaus offers to walk her in. Caroline says yes. "Thank you for letting me be your prom date. I enjoyed it." Klaus said. "I enjoyed yo... i mean it too." Caroline said. " Why don't you come in." Klaus walk in. When he walked in Caroline gave him a kiss again and again and again. Klaus started taking his shirt off. They kissed again. He then zipped down Carolines dress. They kissed again then went over to Caroline's room. Kissed and touched each other. Klaus took off his pants and they had sex.


End file.
